


supernova

by tennisuhs



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, but like a lil kinky stuff like, i dont know their full names im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennisuhs/pseuds/tennisuhs
Summary: “Where are we going?” Frong inquired, sloppily leaving his own glass on the table and doing his best to follow Thara.“One last dance.”
Relationships: Frong Korawit/Thara, Frong/Thara, Thara/Frong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 167





	supernova

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! so i know this drama isn't even in its middle point plot wise but i went ahead and wrote something for what has to be the most secondary of all the relationships. anyways, i hope you enjoy it!

It was all about explosions. Whereas Thara had preached and practiced a life with rather calm, he found himself in the middle of a minefield. His pulse trembled where once was steady, pride and joy of any and every doctor. His eyes shook when before they were steady, not wincing at the sight of blood, perturbations or rare conditions. Thara had all the qualities to be a doctor, had all the motivation to do so, and his lifestyle only lead to that.

Until he met Frong.

“Hey” Frong called. “You good?” He asked waving his hand in front of Thara. His expression was somewhat furrowed into worry. “You kind of spaced out for a second there.”

Thara blinked. A natural reaction to drying corneas after staring at something very intently. A natural instinct when the most handsome man Thara had ever seen, presented himself in his sight.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Thara yelled over the music.

“This really isn’t your thing, is it?” Frong’s lips curled upwards a little bit. A pitiful smile aimed at himself for his failed suggestion, rather than to Thara who had no control over this.

Thara looked down at his still very much full glass, shaking his head. “Sorry.” He mustered. Because really, he was.

Frong had raved about going clubbing with him for weeks now, and even though Thara had been adamant to do so, he couldn’t say no to Frong. Well, he could, but he could only deal with so much pouting Frong in his life. 

So, Thara caved. Much to Frong’s delight, who bounced in excitement for all the business faculty to see and arranged it all so they would also enjoy a nice dinner. If Thara had known just how happy Frong would be he would have said yes long ago. And yet, if he had known how much he would despise going to clubs, he would still be cross armed and firmly rejecting Frong’s invitation.

“Well, at least you tried it, for me.” Frong sighed, grabbing Thara’s glass and leaving it on the table. He looked resigned, and a little sad. But not angry.

Thara extended his arm, his hand finding Frong’s easily. Even though their fingers were intertwined, Frong wasn’t looking at him. Eyes everywhere but on him.

Maybe that’s what prompted the explosions, Thara thought. Whenever Frong was frustrated and didn’t have words as a resource, he jumped, tackled, ignited and let himself go off. Maybe that’s why their first kiss was when Thara was describing all the reasons why Frong shouldn’t like him, the list of his most worthless traits. Maybe that’s why he held Thara’s hand during their first date when Thara couldn’t choose a place to eat.

Out of frustration. Now that was cathartic, wasn’t it? Was Thara such a bad boyfriend that he could only gift Frong frustration? And disappointment?

Thara exploded. Out of rage for himself, out of desperation to make something right for Frong.

“Where are we going?” Frong inquired, sloppily leaving his own glass on the table and doing his best to follow Thara.

“One last dance.”

Once a free space in the dance floor was found, Thara placed the hand he used to drag Frong out of the bar zone into the dance zone, on his hip. He busied himself on wrapping his arms around Frong’s neck.

And let the humiliation begin.

Thara wasn’t a good dancer. Like at all. Like not even from a far and with a bad eyesight. He looked like an agonizing stick bug that was begging for one last sneaker to step on him. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to do his best. He had something to prove: that he was a good boyfriend to Frong.

Body rolls were a safe-ish zone, until Frong started to outright grind on him after laughing at his attempts of proper dancing. 

“There you go.” Was left at a normal volume, but with music blasting from everywhere Thara could barely catch it.

However, he kept going, let Frong pull him closer, one snapping motion when the music deemed it so. Frong followed the beat like he was born between the silences of the song. Thara was in awe as much as he was turned on.

Fong’s sweat was rolling down his jaw to his neck deliciously, his lips were puckered, his eyes two lit ambers starting at him. Could anyone blame him?

Another explosion came when Thara leaned in, and Frong met him halfway. Thara cupping Frong’s face with one hand, the other traveling south from Frong’s shoulders. When he grabbed Frong’s ass, his tongue was already darting out, licking up the naughty bead of sweat nested in Frong’s neck.

“Fuck, babe.” Frong chuckled as he tilted his head a bit, leaving Thara more room to work.

And work he did. His ears were definitely going to ring all night, but not because of the awful music, but because there was no way he could forget Frong’s moan against his tongue. 

When the position got too uncomfortable, given that Frong was very much the same height as him, Thara raised again. He must have been a picture to behold, because Frong just stopped and stared, his hands squeezing where they rested on his hips and thigh. He bit his lip and Thara wanted to devour him.

“Okay, night’s over.” Frong decided. 

There was an accomplished smile hanging on Thara’s features as Frong pulled him out of the dance floor, to the exit of the club, and into the car. 

Once the driver’s door shut closed, Thara could hear Frong let out a sigh. More like a big exhale, his entire demeanor relaxing. However, his hands were trembling as they held onto the wheel. Even though he was looking ahead, he didn’t start the car.

“What the fuck, Thara?”

That took Thara off guard. Had he gone too far? Oh God with the volume of the room and how hot he suddenly had felt, he barely even asked for consent or anything really. How mortifying for a whole ass doctor to forget-

“Like shit!” Frong smacked his hands against the wheel. 

“I’m sorry.” Thara said in a small voice, eyes on his lap.

“Well, I am not.” Frong’s voice lowered a bit, still it was rather loud, echoing through the walls of the car. “That was the fucking hottest thing.” 

Finally Frong turned, beaming at the confused expression Thara was sporting. 

“What?” 

Because really, _what?_ Thara was ready to beg for forgiveness for overstepping his boundaries, he was ready for an argument. Nothing could have prepared him for that.

“Thara, do you realise you are hands down, the sexiest human alive? Like, sure you can’t dance to save your life.” Frong didn’t doge Thara’s light punch on his arm, instead he grabbed his hand. “But damn, sometimes you just do _things_ and I- I am a weak man, Thara.”

Oh.

Oh boy. That was good.

That was very good. Because, Thara was getting actually very fucking tired of jacking off in the shower at the thought of his boyfriend. One could muster enough fantasies and imagine enough touches before they all became too little. 

However.

With a small smile, Thara turned to face Frong fully. The other did the same and caressed Thara’s knuckles when their hands met. “I don’t want to rush anything. So if you-”

“Rush?” Frong asked. “Rush?!” He yelled again before pulling Thara closer by their linked hands. “I’ve been waiting for you to make a move for months now.”

“We’ve been dating for three months, though.” Pointed Thara and it was getting real hard to breathe, as well as keeping his eyes from dropping to Frong’s lips.

“I wanted you almost the second I saw you.”

“You pushed me out of the flower shop.” Thara recalled.

“Who says I didn’t want to push you against a wall?”

“That would have been an even ruder way to treat a client.” Thara could smell the citrus concoction he had ordered at the club as he spoke.

“Would it be rude to do it to my boyfriend, though?”

“Fuck no.” 

Explosion.

Frong’s lips were always so tender, and yet so passionate. Frong was a person lead by instinct and pure fire. He was a star ready to burst, he was loud and proud and hot-headed. And yet he was so caring, so kind, so attentive. His hand still caressing Thara’s as he deepened the kiss, swallowed Thara’s small noises. 

One hand sneaked between Thara’s black hair and pulled, not hard enough to hurt, yet hard enough to make Thara’s eyes roll back. 

The bubbling cauldron of pure arousal was too much to handle on his lower belly, Thara was so hard in his pants it was starting to hurt a little. So, he had to pause it. Not stop it, oh no Thara was cautious but he wasn’t a fucking idiot. There had to be a divine intervention for Thara to stop what was about to happen.

He pushed Frong away. Not like the shoving they used to share back when the tension between them pulled them close, yet their prides prevented them to actually do something about it. No, it was rather a patting on Frong’s chest, which he was acquainted with. Sometimes Frong forgot they had classes on polar opposite sides of the campus, and he stalled with kisses down Thara’s neck. The back of the side building in medical faculty had seen more than a bunch of this exchanges.

Frong pulled back, eyes glazed, mouth glistening. Hard as all hell in his jeans.

“Bed.”

“Bed.” Nodded Frong before frantically putting on his seatbelt.

Thara would have had Frong’s head on a platter if he had speed drove into the night. He was already quite bothered about Frong sitting behind the wheel after having a drink at the bar. But, apparently all alcohol had evaporated with their making out scene just now. Thara however, felt intoxicated.

Symptoms: lightheadedness, giggidness, unable to see straight, loud pulse in his ears, sweat down the back of his head. 

Later on he would realise he was just extremely horny, and Frong’s hand on his thigh as the street lights danced past wasn’t helping. It was a firm grip, and Thara found himself wanting it everywhere. On his thighs, arms, ass, neck. He had read that constructing someone’s airways could be arousing if done properly, so he was curious. In the name of science, Thara wanted Frong to choke him until he cried.

It was fascinating, from a doctor’s point of view, how pain could endorse in sexual intercourse and make it even more pleasurable. 

Thara though back a few minutes prior to the hand in his hair. His dick twitched in his pants. Well, it would be a lie to deny that slight pain can’t be in someone’s fantasies. Everyone should try it within reason, that’s the doctor’s prescription.

His hand found Frong’s once more, always reassuring, always grounding. Frong let go, the warmth immediately missed, but soon replaced as Frong turned his palm upside down, ready to hold onto Thara’s hand. Now the warm feeling was all over, emanating from Thara’s heart.

Bending down a little Thara kissed Frong’s hand, and maybe Frong was just as intoxicated, but he giggled, looking at Thara for a small second before rounding the corner. 

“You look so good when you drive.” Thara let out dreamily, hoping it would ease the tension.

“Do you mean when I abide the law and don’t speed, respect the green lights, and so on?” 

“Yes.” Thara used Frong’s hand as a place to rest his cheek. “It’s always sexy to see a tough boy following the rules for my sake.”

Frong scoffed, but the faint blush on his cheeks couldn’t fool anyone. “I’ll have you known I’ve never broken any law.”

Thara bit his lip and theatrically moaned. “Fuck that’s hot. I’m gonna cum.”

Frong smashed the breaks. “Get out of the car, we are home.”

Thara looked around, and sure enough, Thara’s apartment building stood silent and quiet in front of them.

“Oh shit.” he mumbled as he all but bolted out of the car.

  
  
  
  


It was all about explosions. 

Whereas Thara had preached and practiced a life with rather calm, he found himself in the middle of a minefield. His pulse trembled where once was steady, pride and joy of any and every doctor. His eyes shook when before they were steady, not wincing at the sight of blood, perturbations or rare conditions. 

Thara had all the qualities to be a doctor, had all the motivation to do so, and his lifestyle only lead to that.

But Thara had also been single for years. His last partner being the girl he dated during senior year of highschool.

“Hey.” Frong called as he stood still. “You alright?”

Thara wanted to burst out laughing at how familiar that sounded. His fingers were tangled in the button up shirt that had hugged Frong so well during the night, frozen, as if the orders from his brain to work had been lost along the way.

Frong’s hands came to warp softly around Thara’s wrist. “Look at me.” He demanded like the sun demands the sunflowers to look up at dawn.

Thara sighed. It was Frong. Frong the guy who hated heights, who got dizzy so easily it should be concerning, the boy who offered him lavender as a first month anniversary gift, the same fucking boy that waited every evening outside Thara’s internship center to pick him up. There was nothing to be nervous about.

Even if the books have lied, and thus crumbling his confidence, that sex wasn’t that cut throat as they portrayed. Even if sex was a lot more than just jacking off while the water stream hit his back. If it was more than just physical. It wasn’t scary. Because it was Frong. Because he loved Frong. 

So, Thara looked up.

And he kissed Frong. Just at the tip of his lips, just a tiny peck. Words escaped him but he had to reassure his boyfriend that, there was nothing he wanted more than this. 

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want, okay? I can bottom if you don’t want to.” Frong suggested, but he was met with another peck.

“No.” Thara didn’t leave room for discussion. “I knew I wanted your necklace dangling on my face tonight when you pushed me against the wall.”

Now that had been ground breaking. Thara was aware of his height and demeanor, even if he looked like a fragile glass doll, he wanted to be thrashed around, at least if it was by the ever so gentle hands of his boyfriend. They had him flush against the entrance wall, Frong’s leg between Thara’s in a glorious pressure where his body was aching most. Lips messy, thoughts clouded.

Frong shimmied out of his button up and scooted closer, knees next to Thara’s thighs. His fingers played with Thara’s collar, his index and middle finger walking down his clavicle to his pectorals. Then the fingers became a palm. As Thara was pushed against the mattress, Frong followed, forehead pressed against Thara’s.

“If there’s anything, and I mean any fucking thing you don’t like. You tell me, okay?” Frong said kissing Thara’s cheeks, then up his brow to his temple.

Thara nodded.

“Let me hear you.” Frong demanded.

And boy, oh boy, oh man. Thara had to do some more google searches because being so turned on by Frong’s huskier pitch couldn’t be normal. 

“Okay.” It was a sigh, eyes fluttering closed as Frong moved to kiss his forehead. Repeatedly. Almost comically loud until Thara broke into laughter. “Babe!” He complained between chuckles.

“That’s better.” Frong said and pulled away, the most beautiful smile Thara had ever laid his eyes upon, adorning his features.

The standing sight of Frong shirtless finally shocked him. As if he had been so distracted by his own fear to realise that what had to be a God amongst humans, was standing right there shirtless. Ready to be touched.

And touch him Thara did.

From his abs to his sides, where a shudder awoke Frong with a light shake. They never broke eye contact until Thara’s hands were on Frong’s chest, dragging up and then scratching downwards, relishing in the content rumble against his fingertips coming from Frong’s content groan. Thara teased Frong’s nipples, hoping to get more low deep sounds that were working wonders on his gut.

Instead Frong laughed, bending a little as if to avoid Thara’s touch. “Tickles.”

“Noted.” Thara smiled back, pushing himself up to latch his lips on Frong’s collarbones. Kissing the tanned skin like nectar, only parting when he noticed Frong pulling his shirt up and off. 

Then Thara when back to where he left it, this time sparing no mercy to the quickly rising and falling chest in front of him. Thara bit, and bit, and then licked the reddening skin as a goodbye before moving to the other pectoral. He could feel Frong’s heartbeat, he could hear it loud and clear. 

Thara knew it was time to pull away, if the squirming from Frong wasn’t enough, the boy’s groans had soon turned into full on moans. Yet, Thara kept going as he noticed Frong’s finger in his hair again. 

Hell fucking yeah.

When Frong pulled, Thara opened his mouth. It took twenty seconds and a bunch of kisses to realise he was the one who had let out that noise. 

“Damn, that good?” Frong asked with a teasing tone. At Thara’s nod and mouth agape, Frong moved his hand, guiding Thara’s head to rest against his chest where the boy started lazily kissing Frong’s skin. And then Frong yanked his head back. 

Just a tad harsher.

“Fuck!” 

“Holy shit, Thara.” Rang Frong’s voice, even though he sounded out of breath. “Who would have known you would be into that?” 

“It’s news to me too.” Thara all but shrugged, arms hugging Frong closer where they had been clawing Frong’s still very annoyingly on jeans. 

Frong cupped Thara’s face, forcing him to focus after such discovery. “Babe, if you want me to do something to you, tell me. I mean, if it isn’t something too outlandish.”

Thara faked a pout. “Does that mean you won’t use the ropes I have in my closet?”

Frong stood silent for a beat. “The what?” He asked blinking.

“I’m joking.”

“You are going to give me a heart attack.”

“Don’t worry, I’m a doctor.” Thara joked, which only prompted Frong to kiss him again. Deep and lustful and everything in between.

Frong laid on top of Thara, their chest touching, their hands roaming everywhere, moans escaping whenever air leaked into their lungs. Thara felt himself leaving the mortal realm, he had been dreaming about this for long enough to research it, for fuck’s sake. And now Frong was right there, and then, being his sweet self. Being his explosive self.

Once Thara noticed Frong’s hands were lifted off of him, Frong had already unbuttoned and unzipped his own jeans. Thara blinked at the realisation. Looked up at his boyfriend. Heart absolutely frantic, maniacally beating against his ribcage. Thara looked down again.

And licked his lips. 

Frong pushed both his jeans and underwear, stopping where his knees met the mattress.

At some point, Thara swore that the next time someone reminded him how important lubrication and protection were during sex, he would punch them. A single and sexually frustrated medical student could handle so much of that. 

However, seeing Frong’s dick made Thara silently thank all the professors who had handed them free condoms and small finger sized bottles of lubricant. 

Because woah.

It was very much proportional, and just like that man himself, Frong’s dick was perfect. And Thara was so so so, so gay. 

“Can I?” Thara asked, eyes big.

“Only if you really want to- shit!”

Needless to say, Thara didn’t let Frong finish. Taking the tip at first, Thara stop there for a hot second. He had to erase and officially quiet all the voices in his head yelling about hygiene, how to safely keep breathing, and how to not use teeth. It was overwhelming. Let’s take it one at a time.

However, when he did remember to breathe, his teeth darted out again, when he remembered his gag reflex, his teeth darted out once more. And at this point there was no hiding that Thara had never given head before. 

So he pulled himself away. 

“Babe, it’s fine.” Frong sweetly said, it wasn’t condescending, which it should have been given Thara’s performance.

No way. Defeat wouldn’t win that night, Thara decided. He had to make it up for the club fiasco. It was a question of honor.

Frong had hiked up a hill out of spite. Thara could suck his boyfriend’s dick out of spite towards his medical self too.

Breathing deeply he dived in again. Frong all but complained about at least giving him some warning with a strained voice. The poor boy was expecting pain again. But, Thara was not going to give him that. Oh no, he was going to give his goddamn boyfriend some head. Mediocre, but head after all.

It took a little longer than he expected, Thara’s jaw starting to ache soon enough. And just as his resolve was dissipating, he did something right.

“Just like that love, you can move.”

Love.

Love?

Love?!

Frong literally just called Thara _love_. 

He could die. Thara could honestly die. There had been uncountable cases of people just spontaneously dying. Specially in the middle of intercourse. That wouldn’t be Thara though, he had to see Frong lose it just by his mouth. Then, Thara couldd leave this world happily.

Opening his eyes turned out ot be a good idea. The Best Idea. Frong was biting his lip, hands balled into fists by his sides, physically restraining himself to hold onto Thara. 

Another big breath. Thara took him deeper. Deeper than he expected himself to get. And then the pulled out, the tip resting on his lips. It smelled awful, the fluids and the sweat and everything. Thara couldn’t get enough.

Grabbing Frong’s hand, Thara placed it on top of his head. “Mark the pace, love.” The wink was a little lopsided given the position and overall mess of a situation, but it did the job. Frong waited until Thara’s mouth was on him again. Waited until he was deep enough and comfortable.

And then he moved.

“There you go.”

Explosions when behind Thara’s eyelids as he was pulled and pushed, not roughly, never roughly. The second Thara begin to gag Frong would pull out completely. Thara opened his mouth again, tongue out.

Frong moaned as he gave Thara a few seconds to get his bearings before pulling on his hair one last time. Thara’s tongue seemed to have learned the patterns that made Frong’s thigh twitch against palms. 

With shaky fingers, Frong finally pulled Thara out, much to the doctor’s bewilderment. “Not good?” He asked, voice raspy yet lewd. He swallowed thickly and tried not to notice the sour taste in the back of his throat. Worry tainted his features. 

Frong shook his head. “Too good, babe.” He sat back against his heels before looking at Thara, eyes filled with stars. His hands massaged Thara’s jaw. “You are so good to me, love.”

Thara could melt. It was a perfect contrast between the arousal of the room and the sweetness in Frong’s beautiful eyes and voice. Thara could melt. And he did. In Frong’s arms, which held him as he caressed his back. 

“I didn’t want to cum just yet.” Frong murmured against his ear. “You are fucking incredible, you know that?” 

Thara shook his head, nuzzling Frong’s neck. “Never given head before.” 

Frong looked down at his boyfriend as best as the position allowed it. “No way.”

“I’m dead serious.” Thara pulled himself away, smiling eye to eye. “Couldn’t you tell in the beginning?”

“I thought you were just getting used to my dick.” Frong replied. At Tharas laughter he scoffed and rolled his eyes. Once they met with Tharas he leaned in again, stealing a kiss. 

Thara stole one back. Frong leaned in again in retaliation but Thara was already waiting. The kisses were tender this time, shy compared to their previous ones. Soothing, calming their hearts. Their chests were flush against each other, Thara’s arms wrapped around Frong’s back. Until they traveled downwards, helping Frong remove his clothes pass his ass.

“Are you sure you want to bottom?” Frong asked putting as top to their kissing. 

“Yeah.” Thara insisted. “Why? Oh do you-”

“No, you just seem very eager, that’s all.” Frong shrugged, finally leaving the bed to take off his pants and underwear. Placing them neatly on the desk chair before returning to bed.

“Is that a bad thing?” Thara also took off the rest of his clothes, and maybe he could understand what women felt when they took off their bra, because goddamn those pants were tight around his dick. Since that was his own room, Thara didn’t give to much attention on where his clothes landed, he just wanted his boyfriend on him, presto.

Once Frong was straddling him again, nose touching he replied. “How could seeing you so desperate for my cock ever be a bad thing?”

Yes, Thara had indeed a lot of Google searches to do. There was no medical explanation as to why his dick twitched at Frong’s almost squinting, daring eyes and his deep voice. The confidence and even little dominance in his presence that made Thara feel both intimidated and safe. And so irrevocably horny.

Instead of a reply, Thara moaned as Frong put those body rolls he so boasted about in the club to use. Their dicks touched in a heaven-like harmony, sparking pleasure everywhere. Explosions and fireworks and all that shit. Thara couldn’t care less. Couldn’t think of anything else other than Frong’s hands coming down to his thighs.

One wrapping around their dicks, Thara helping him with that. The other lost God knows where.

Frong was a man of many talents, and many attributes. Thara could add finding the lube and opening it with one hand to that. Honestly it was nothing short but award-worthy. It had been so smooth, Thara didn’t even notice until he heard the bottle open.

Also maybe because Frong had his hand on Thara’s dick and he was stroking it like his life depended on it.

“Love, open your eyes.” And again with that silky smooth tone laced with fierce confidence. “If it hurts or if it doesn’t feel right tell me, okay?”

“Okay.” Thara said out of breath. After trying to clear his throat and swallowing dry saliva he added a tiny “Please.”

Which rewarded him with a kiss in the nose, then one on his lips. And then Frong basically turning into a vampire and started leaving the prettiest hickey on his neck.

It was too much. It was barely half Frong’s finger but, adding the hand on Thara’s dick and the teeth on his yugular and the fact that it was _Frong._ It was everything. Thara yelled for the second time in that night. A mewl, a loud one. Clearly a pleasure ridden one but, the type that would get the neighbours talking.

Frong seemed delighted.

Soon enough he was two fingers in, scissoring as they thrusted in and out, and Thara had to cover his mouth with the back of his hand. The only things he could let out were simple two syllables words like more and please. 

Thara couldn’t point the moment where the discomfort had turned into frenesy, maybe the moment he had started fucking himself back on Frong’s fingers. Or maybe when he had arched back against the mattress as Frong licked his nipple.

Regardless, he was ready. Oh boy, was he ever so ready.

“Frong.” He called. “Frong, babe. Frong.” Some more pats on Frong’s chest did the trick.

Said babe stopped his movements, nuzzling Frong’s jaw, clearly also too lost in the moment. They gave each other a second for their reason to tune back in. 

“Good?”

“Close.”

“Close to good?”

“Close to coming, dummy.” Thara could only laugh. So he did, softly and filled with adoration as he received yet another kiss. 

Frong disappeared for a moment which felt like decades. Thara could hear his boyfriend rummaging through the cupboard before finding what he was looking for. Frong was so fucking cute, when he found stuff he’d always let out a small “ah”. Just like when he found the condom.

Thara was a goner.

Opening his eyes as Frong’s weight was back on the bed, Thara’s hands went straight to Frong’s thighs, caressing them up and down. Thick and strong, Thara loved to sit on Frong’s lap when he visited to watch a movie. He loved them framing him like that. He would love to lay on them as Frong spanked him. If he’d ever be into that.

“You ready?”

Thara spread his legs wider. “Absolutely.”

  
  
  


Erase that explosion stuff. 

Erase it.

Explosions and fireworks were nothing. Pathetic. Diminishing. Stupid.

They were dust compared to what it really felt like. What having Frong’s dick inside felt like (okay uncomfortable at first because that thing was big), what it felt to have his necklace hitting Thara’s lips every few hip thrusts. What it felt to have Frong’s body on top of him, rocking as if he was the breeze and Thara was a field of roses. As if Thara was the most precious thing in the world.

A supernova.

The beginning of new stars, new nebulas. The collision of two big astres in the vast and infinite universe.

That’s how it felt when Frong found Thara’s prostate. The bundle of thousands of nerves specially created to experiment pleasure. The beginning of new life in the night sky as Frong placed Thara’s leg around his waist and pushed in deeper, as his teeth grazed Thara’s nipple.

Thara was the center of it all. He felt the ignition, he felt the upcoming force of release, the breathing, the sounds filling the room, his own screams for more, for harder, for Frong. And at the same time he could only feel Frong.

Frong.

_Frong._

“Choke me.”

“You sure?” 

“I’m so close, babe, please.” Thara pleaded, eyes completely fogged up by lust.

Frong couldn’t say no either.

He pulled himself back a bit, wrapped his hand around Thara’s neck and pressed on its sides.

Thara curved upwards, his hips echoing Frong’s thrusts as he came back down. 

Frong was awed, he almost stopped completely, but Thara’s warning glare advised him otherwise. Instead, Frong did his best to find Thara’s prostate again, which was a feat given their position and the fact that they were both very close. Thara was growing impatient, squeezing Frong’s wrist for him to do _something_. 

This silent plea came to a stop as Frong finally found Thara’s prostate again, this time squeezing a little harder, enough to see Thara’s eyes roll backwards and his moan get caught in his throat. Frong was so close he could almost taste it.

However Thara beat him to it with a loud chanting of “Close, close close. Babe. Close.”

Frong hammered the last few thrusts. Making Thara almost bounce on the bed. His free hand went to jerk Thara off again. 

Thara absolutely lost it. 

He started thrashin on the bed, moans turning into gibberish as he finally his hips lifted off the mattress against Frong’s touch, his eyes fluttering as they rolled back. He came all over his stomach, chest and Frong’s fingers. 

What a sight.

Not even two thrusts more and Frong was following right after. Thara clenching around him being almost unbearable. 

Frong collapsed onto Thara whose breath was almost knocked off of him. However, he wasted no time into wrapping himself around his boyfriend, kissing his mess of a hair and damp forehead. They were ghostish, too spent to properly place his lips against Frong’s skin but, they were good enough. Sweet enough for Frong to smile against Thara’s neck. Slowly pulling out to ease the strain.

They panted almost at unison, as the night steeped around them, shots of dim orange light coming from the window. 

Frong leaned on his arms, thankfully not too sore and tired. Once he found a comfortable position, Frong just looked at Thara with that fond look. That one that seemed to pour out honey just for Thara to enjoy. And Thara loved honey.

His hands shot up slowly to find Frong’s cheeks, caressing those high cheekbones with his thumb in the rhythm of their breaths. 

“Well, that was something.” Frong finally said. His fame for hating silences preceded him. However his satiated smile shifted when Thara hummed brokenly. “Did you lose your voice?”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Replied Thara. After pecking Frong once more he added. “But if you had choked me one more time, maybe I would have.” He said tantalizingly.

“You really are into some weird shit, huh?” Frong teased, eyebrow raised.

“It could be worse. I could be a furry.” 

“Well, there goes my boner for the second round.” Frong shook his head, finally pulling away and off from the bed to find something to clean Thara.

“No! Wait.” Thara tried to chase him, but an acute pain on his lower back urged him to lay down again. “Ouch.”

Frong was all over him within milliseconds. “Oh my god, baby are you okay? I was too harsh you should have told me! I knew I should have been more careful, I am so sorry.”

For a tiny bit Thara let himself enjoy that moment of his boyfriend doting on him. But, unable to see Frong worried, he quickly kissed his lips shut. “I’m fine, you are just very big. Or at least for me. Also, I’m not that flexible and you put my leg almost to your shoulder.” Thara laughed softly, caressing his jaw.

“I’m sorry.” Frong truly looked miserable but at least kissed Thara back once more. 

“It’s alright.” Chuckled Thara grabbing Frong’s chin so they could make eye contact. “It was perfect. I just need some loving right now, that’s all.”

“Oh, I can absolutely do that.” Frong kissed Thara’s forehead once more and left for the bathroom to get them a damp towel. 

Sitting next to Thara, Frong cleaned him softly, tickling him here and there but not overdoing it. Which Thara was most grateful for since his legs were very much twitching still and the dull ache on his lower back was definitely here to stay. Frong made a good work of getting Thara as clean as possible and making him feel pampered. 

Dropping the towel by the bedside table after wiping his own hand, Frong returned to bed where he helped Thara snuggle closer to him. Frong’s heartbeat was steadier now, a bit fast, maybe due to the recent exercise, but it was still very calming. Thara scooted closer, wanting to hear it better.

Sighing in content, Thara stop fighting his heavy eyelids. Frong was caressing his hair, his scalp was tingling after the rough treatment, but it wasn’t concerning. Neither was the pain in his butt, quieting down as minutes past. 

This was bliss. The silence after the explosion. The newborn stars floating after the supernova.

“Can we use the bathtub tomorrow morning?” 

“Anything you want, love.”

Thara really tried to repress the giggle that escaped his throat at the pet name. Frong had never called him other than babe before, which was not that big of a deal. At least that’s what Thara thought. However, he was taking a linking to that new pet name. 

“Lots of discoveries today.”

Thara punched his chest lightly. “Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it too.”

“Of course I did, are you kidding me?” Frong whispered against Thara’s temple. “But, I’d hate to do something to you that you truly don’t like.”

There it was, Frong’s caring side. He was just a big teddy bear, after all. A teddy bear who loved to choke, manhandle and pull Thara’s hair as much as Thara enjoyed it. Frong was a teddy bear with a twist. Or multiple twists. Thara wanted to see them all.

“I would tell you.” Thara yawned against Frong’s chest.

“We should still talk about this.” Frong’s voice let Thara know that it was already decided. 

Thara nodded and kissed whatever skin he could find underneath his lips. Turns out it was where Frong’s shoulder met his neck.

“While we take a bath tomorrow.” Thara’s voice was covered in sleep.

“While we take a bath tomorrow, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> and that's that. i know i can't finish fics to save my life but, regardless i hope you have enjoyed it!


End file.
